Holiday Special
by buddy6o
Summary: This is a (late) Holiday Special made by my best friend and co-writer Caitlin. This is the story of how Caitlin, Rebecca, Jim, Spock and Bones spent their Christmas together. The two OC are from my other story Fun In The World Of Star Trek. I hope you enjoy!


**~~~Holiday Special~~~**

**For my beloved**_** Creations**_**~~ 3**

It was Christmas day for our time traveling friends. Caitlin and Rebecca lay asleep as dawn turned to day. Rebecca had been a very good elf and assisted her dear friend in decorating the room. They had a small Christmas tree with a silver star on top, decorated with a few ornaments they had gotten from family. Some were of their hometowns, while others were made by them when they were children. One in particular was given to them by Jim and depicted a photo from the bowling alley. It showed Caitlin and Jim smiling widely in the front grabbing onto Bones and forcing him to smile too. Spock and Rebecca were on the sides and simply raised the vulcan salute toward the camera. Philip was behind Caitlin placing a winner's crown onto her head.

Caitlin slowly awoke and tiredly rubbed her eyes as the sunlight peaking through their blinds had woken her. She uncurled herself from her blanket and stumbled to the dresser and grabbed some clothes and her toothbrush. She then walked to the door and left to the bathroom next door, quietly shutting the door behind her.

This small noise had awoken the sleeping vulcan, who preceded to gather her own bathing supplies and head into the bathroom. After both of them were sufficenty cleaned, they headed to their room again and Caitlin began to make them some breakfast. Now fully awake she remembered the date and as she ate her Coco puffs she planned to bring out the gifts for everyone from the darkness of her closet.

She had hidden them extremely well this year and even Rebecca hadn't found them. She placed her bowl in the sink and left to the hiding place, being careful that Rebecca wasn't watching so she could use it next time. Rebecca had also bought some gifts for her friends and had hidden them in Bones's room, as he had offered to contain them away from the 'troublesome two'. She went into his room after he opened the door and using the bag she brought with her carried the presents back.

Bones said he would get there in another 10 minutes so she didn't hurry. Caitlin in the meanwhile moved their tree to the center of the room and placed the presents around the tree. She then turned on their little radio and played the christmas music she insisted on buying last weekend. Rebecca returned and placed the batch of presents under the tree as well. Then the guests arrived, Jim first who had ran from his dorm room to reach us, then Bones arrived. They each were carrying their contributions to the present pile. There were some presents for Spock and Uhura who both would get theirs later in the day. Caitlin brought out some replicated hot chocolates and eggnog drinks for them all and they all chose their seats. Caitlin and Jim were glaring at each other as they waited for Rebecca to give the signal for them to open their presents. She naturally waited for quite some time before casually walking over and grabbing her own first present. As soon as she had sat back down Jim and Caitlin lunged for the pile and began digging through it and grabbing their presents. Caitlin stuck her presents in a pile by her seat on the small couch next to Rebecca. Jim took his and created some sort of tower by Caitlin's bean bag chair she had brought from home. Bones then went and took his present back to the desk chair. They all simultaneously opened their first present and thus began the christmas morning. Caitlin received a lovely book from Bones, a gift card to her favorite clothing store from Jim and a lava lamp from Rebecca.

"You mentioned how you loved the one you had as a child many times." Rebecca explained as Caitlin stared in joy at the lamp.

Rebecca had gotten a book from Bones titled: _Basic Social Interaction for Intergalactic Dummies, _which she scowled at him for, a scarf and gloves from Jim, and Caitlin gave her the Harry Potter book set.

"You need to read more fantasy stories Rebecca" Caitlin said as she opened the present.

Jim was given the Sims 23 by Caitlin, a programming book by Rebecca, and a hypo from Bones.

"To keep the flu away, you should be thanking me!" Bones replied when Jim whined about it.

Bones got a vulcan medical book from Rebecca, a gift card to his favorite restaurant from Caitlin, and a coupon book from Jim that gave him right to get jim to take his medicine or clean his room, etc.

After all this was done they relaxed and talked for another hour before deciding to go out on the hunt for Uhura and Spock. They headed to Uhura's room and seeing that she had left, went to instead got to Spock's room. As they approached Spock's room they found Uhura just about to ring his door. She turned to them as they approached and they immediately threw their gifts into her arms and as Spock opened his door they rushed in Spock's room. Uhura barely could keep balanced as she carefully entered the room, arms full of the gifts. She placed hers down and gave everyone else their gifts. She had gotten Caitlin a languages for dummies book, Rebecca a studying tips book, Jim a starship toy, Bones a hypo with his name on it, and Spock a places to visit on earth book. Uhura got a gift card to a great clothing store from Caitlin, a necklace from Jim, an advanced language game from Rebecca, and a scarf from Bones. Spock had never celebrated Christmas before and hadn't gotten them any presents, but at their insisting received his own. He was given a box of Vulcan candles from Rebecca, a pair of gloves and a hat from Caitlin, a t-shirt from Bones that said hobgoblin on the front with a picture of an elf, a book on rare plants from Uhura and a small sehlat on a keychain from Jim.

They all thanked each other and proceed out the door to get in with their lives. Uhura left first as she had presents to give out still. The rest stayed till Spock grew annoyed by their presence in his room. Which didn't take long considering Jim and Caitlin took to snooping around his home looking for something. At one point they had managed to find a chess board and proceeded to play whilst arguing over which of them were the best behaved this year. After they were kicked out they went to have late lunch together and spent the rest of the day playing with their gifts.

Then at about 6:00 Caitlin stepped out onto the balcony and seeing Jim and Bones in the courtyard gathered up some snow and prepared snowballs. She secretly sniped them for 2 minutes before she went back inside to warm up. So all in all they had a great day and everyone slept well that night.

~Hope you had a great holiday _my_ _creations!_

_- Caitlin_


End file.
